


Save Me

by MsKailyM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, tw: emotional abuse, tw: physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKailyM/pseuds/MsKailyM
Summary: “I would have to personally thank Spider-Man for saving me." - Amarie





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is full of graphic mentions of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse. Please, if you are triggered by any of those things, do not read this. I don’t want to give anyone an anxiety attack/panic attack or trigger a really bad reaction. Thanks loves.

     Inhale, exhale. _G_ _ od this fucking hurts. _ Inhale, exhale.  _ I should stop delaying the inevitable. _ Inhale, exhale. _N_ _ o one cares anyway. _ Inhale, exhale. _I_ _ t would be nice to die in the rain. _ Inhale, exhale. _I_ _ t’s soothing and calming. _ Inhale, exhale.  _ I’ll finally have some peace in this shitty fucking world. _ Inhale, exhale.

      _Blink_ _,_ plop,  _ blink _ _,_ plop plop,  _ blink _ _,_ plop plop plop plop plop. Fuck this rain is fucking annoying. I wish I could turn my head but I’m certain that my neck's broken. At least, it definitely feels that way. Everything hurts, and as I’m laying here beaten and broken and used, I remember how all this bullshit started.  **_ Man do I hate my ex . _ **

*six hours earlier*

     Panting, I slid down the wall of the tiny alley that I ran into and whimpered. I sniffled as more and more tears cascaded down my bruised cheeks. “I can’t believe he hit me,” I whispered to myself. He had never hit me before, ever. I don’t know what I did or why it happened, but I knew I needed to tell someone. And I knew exactly who to go to for this.

     My former English teacher Mr. Zane. After I graduated I still stayed in contact with Mr. Zane. He had always encouraged me and my writing and had always been there for me. I knew that he would know what to do.

     After I got my breathing under control I started my walk towards his apartment as it was close by. I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down my face, although I didn’t care at that point. I wanted to get to Mr. Zane's place to calm down and explain things. I thought he would be able to help me out.

     Luckily for me, I made it to his home in under ten minutes and I pressed the buzzer to his apartment. A very groggy sounding voice answered, and it dawned on me that it was pretty late at night at this point. “Mr. Zane, it’s me Amarie. I...I need to talk to you, please,” and it wasn’t but a moment after those words left my mouth that I'd buzzed in. I made my way inside and to the elevator, hoping that it would be quick for once. It took a minute but then the doors opened and I rushed in, pushing the button to his floor.

     Not long after I got out of the elevator I went into his apartment and sat on his couch. He looked concerned and he held my hand.

     “What happened Amarie? Why are you crying? Was it that idiotic boyfriend of yours?” he asked me, and I nodded. He sighed and pulled me into his arms for a comforting hug and I responded by wrapping my arms around his. "What did he do this time?" he asked as I flinched from the memory. I looked up into his eyes and sniffled, feeling more tears beginning to well up and spill out. 

     "He...he hit me! Brett hit me...I can't even believe...why would he...I don't understand," I started and began to sob all over again. It got to the point where I was hiccupping and tears were streaming down my face. Mr. Zane held me close and rubbed my back, telling me over and over that things would be alright. He was able to calm me down enough that I had realized how tired I was, and he offered to let me sleep in his room. I tried to tell him that he didn't need to give up his bed but he wouldn't hear it and led me to his room. 

     As we got to the room I looked up at him with a weak smile. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight Mr. Zane," I said and he smiled down at me and nodded. "It's not a problem Amarie. And you can call me Vince, I'm not your teacher anymore," he told me and patted my head. I laughed at that and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Well, I guess we should get to sleep huh?" I suggested. Vince chuckled and nodded yet again.

     "Yeah, you're right, I'll grab a pillow and blanket and I'll be out of your hair," he told me as he grabbed what he needed. I watched as he gathered his things and went out to the living room, and I sat on the bed. I started to think back to what happened earlier and my hand instinctively went to the cheek that Brett had hit. He had been my boyfriend for two years and never in that time had he ever shown red flags. Well, I guess he must have, I wasn't seeing them. I knew that I should've been able to see who he was, especially after two years of being together, but I couldn't. I mean, of course, we had our differences but so does everyone. The reason I couldn't see any red flags was that I wasn't looking for any to begin with. 

     As I plopped on my back I let a huge breath out and frowned. I had no idea what I was going to do once I got home, though I did know that I was going to get a restraining order against Brett. There was  no way that I'd ever let him close to me again. If he was okay with slapping me, what's to stop him from hurting me in a worse way? With that thought rumbling around my head, I finally passed out. Unfortunately, I did not get much sleep as I woke screaming and crying only a few hours later.

     Vince came running into the room and sat on the bed, holding me as I cried. I'd had a nightmare that Brett had beaten me to a pulp and I had to go to the hospital. At the hospital, they had kept poking and prodding me. I've always hated hospitals, and having to go there in my nightmare pushed me over the edge. Once I calmed down again Vince had me look up at him.

     He tilted my chin up and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he decided to lean down and kiss me instead. I sat there for a moment, completely frozen and in shock. Then I pushed him off of me and glared at him. "What the hell? What was that for?!" I asked him. I had no clue why he thought that that would've been okay to do. I got up out of the bed, intent on leaving. Yet, it seemed Vince had a different idea in his head.

     He grabbed my arm and gave me a look as though I had offended him. I struggled a bit to get out of his grip but it was iron-clad and I knew I was going to have a bruise there. "Let me go, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" I yelled and again tried to get out of his grip. He growled and pushed me back into the bed, climbing over me. My eyes grew as wide as saucers and I started to struggle even more, as my anxiety was growing and taking over my senses. "Quit moving around! I watched you those whole four years, wishing that I could be with you. And now, now I can. We can be together, and you don't have to be with that asshole you called a boyfriend," he explained in a rushed tone. He held me down so that I couldn't move. I glared at him again, more hate behind my eyes, and I spat in his face since it was the only thing I could do. He did not like that and he slapped me across my face, far harder than Brett did, and it stung like a motherfucker.

     I whimpered and flinched when he went to touch where he'd slapped me. He looked at me as though I'd done something to disappoint him, and it unnerved me to no end. "You shouldn't have done that Amarie. All I wanted is a relationship with you, is that so much to ask for?" he lilted as he cupped my uninjured cheek in his hand.

     "YES! I don't want a relationship with you, and I have never wanted a relationship with you! Why is that so hard for you to get through your fucking thick skull?!" I retorted with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. I was both beyond livid and terrified at the same time, and I couldn't figure out which emotion was winning out. I tried to squirm out of his hold on me again, but it did nothing and that further fueled my anxiety. I had no idea why he wouldn't let me go.

     "I'm sorry Amarie, but that's the wrong answer," he growled as he wrapped a hand around my neck and squeezed. "You needed to say that you'd be willing to be my girlfriend." he squeezed tighter and I started coughing because no air was getting into my lungs. More tears had begun to run down my face. They were hot, scalding even, and I couldn't place why. Must've been because the lack of oxygen was getting to me. As my vision started to fade, he released his literal death grip on my neck and I gasped for air. Every breath felt like I was inhaling sand, every exhale burned. 

     "Why?" was the only thing I was able to gasp out at the moment and he shrugged. "Because you told me no, and that is not an answer," he stated. His hands slithered down my body like a snake hunting its prey.  _ 'Wrong, this is wrong. Please stop.'  _ The words stampeded through my head but I couldn't vocalize them because of the condition of my neck. I wanted to go home, to be by myself. I wanted his disgusting wondering hands to be off of my body. I wanted a lot of things;  _ I did not want him to do that to me .  _

     His hands found their way to my crotch and I flinched back from the contact. He didn't pay any attention to my reactions as he pulled down my leggings and underwear in the same go.  _ 'Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, please' _ kept repeating over and over in my head, but he did not stop. He pulled down his own pants and boxers in quick succession. He positioned himself in line with my entrance and almost immediately entered me. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pain and once again tears welled up and spilled over my cheeks. He didn't care that I was in pain. He didn't care that I had been a virgin. All he cared about was himself and how much fun  _ he _ was having. 

     He didn't wait to start thrusting in and out of me. It hurt like hell and I was in agony. I could feel every single thrust rip me somewhere; I imagined that this was what death felt like. His hands wandered back up my body from their position at my hips, and he pushed up my shirt to mess around with my boobs. One of his fingers flicked my nipple and it hardened, which gave him more motivation to keep doing that. My mind clouded with the pain that was coursing through my body, and I'd had no idea what else he was doing to me. 

     " _Why_ aren't you _moaning_? You should be moaning," he panted out between his thrusts. I looked at him like he was crazy. He had actually suffocated me and yet he'd expected me to moan while he was raping me. He wasn't satisfied with my nonverbal answer so he punched me in the face. Many times over. I had no idea how he'd been able to do that while also raping me, but he had done it. When he finished beating my face, he started to thrust with greater fervor. " _Mmm_ , I'm so close. God your pussy is so tight you _little slut_ ," he moaned out, gathering up my hair and pulling it as hard as he could. I let out a squawk of pain and I sounded like a dying cat. I guess it was appropriate, given the circumstances. He had not liked that I'd made a sound like that because to him I was to be enjoying what he was doing to me. He hadn't put on a condom beforehand, and he came inside of me. 

     Once he finished, he pulled out of me and then began to beat the living shit out of me. He punched me, kicked me, and choked me again. Then he broke my right leg and my left wrist, kicked the shit out of me once more, and proceeded to get dressed. I thought that he was finally done, but I'd proven myself wrong once again. 

     After he dressed himself he pulled my underwear and leggings back up, tugged my shirt down, and picked me up. He carried me out of his apartment building and to his car, where he threw me in the backseat and drove off. I had no idea where he was going and I believed that he was going to finished what he'd started and kill me. To say that I felt horrified would be a grievous misunderstanding. I was beside myself with terror and the worst part of it all was that because of my injuries I could do nothing. I couldn't scream for help and I couldn't run away. I couldn't even try to fight for my life.

     Vince pulled up somewhere and dragged me out of the car. As I looked around, albeit without head movement, I concluded that he was dragging me into an alleyway. His plan was to leave me there to die, and although he never actually said that, I knew that it was his plan. Once he got to his desired destination, he tucked me away into a little corner and left. 

     So, that brings us all back to the present. It has been raining for half an hour now, and I know that if I don't get somewhere warm soon, I will die of hypothermia. Yet, I can't move because of the injuries I've sustained, and I won't be able to get to a warm place. This is all happening because of my ex. _What a douche_. All these thoughts are running through my head, but they stop when a figure approaches. I can't see who they are until they get close to me, but they don't see me. They, or he I guess, reached over to grab what looked like a backpack and he rummaged around in it, pulling out clothes. "It's still here! That's a first," he exclaimed. I thought he must've been some sort of moron for leaving a backpack in an alley and expecting it to stay there.

     "What....kind of...moron...leaves...a...back..pack...in an...alley?" I asked out in a hoarse voice. I had no idea if he'd be able to hear me, given that I was  barely able to make a whisper of a noise when talking. It seemed as though I was finally having a bit of luck when he turned towards where I was. "Hey, whoever you are, that was a little mean. I'm not a moron. And anyway, where are you?" he asked, shuffling over to where I was. 

     "Can't...move," I whispered out, and I was opening my mouth to say something else when I saw him lean over me. You can imagine my surprise when I realized that it was, in fact, Spider-Man looming over me. His eye things widened when he saw me and he squatted down to reach me easier. "Oh my gosh! Oh no, are you okay? Wait, of course, you're not okay. I've gotta get you to a hospital like, right now," he rambled and I immediately tried to shake my head. It didn't work as well as I'd wanted it to, but I somehow managed to grab his arm with my non-broken hand. "No...please. I...hate...hospitals.." I managed to get out and he nodded. 

     "Okay well...oh wait! I've got a great idea!" he exclaimed again. I watched as he touched his head and asked a Karen to call a Mr. Stark. I freaked out a little on the inside because I knew that he must've been calling Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man. Everything after that felt so surreal like it was a weird fever dream that I was having right before I died. 

     "Mr. Stark, hi, hey it's me Pe-uh Spider-Man. I found this lady who got beat up and  I think she's got some broken bones but she doesn't wanna go to the hospital. I was wonderin if I could bring her to the new place upstate? She needs to  be taken care of and I don't want her to be in a place that'll make her more scared," he babbled. He paused for a moment and then nodded, even though I was the only one who could see him. "Great! Thanks Mr. Stark, you're super awesome. Thanks again!" he finished up and then turned to face me. "I'm gonna take you to our facility upstate. It's real nice and the doctors there are awesome. I promise it doesn't feel anything like a hospital. Is it okay if I pick you up?" he asked. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't get up on my own, even if I tried, but instead, I told him that he could pick me up.

     He was gentle with me as he picked me up, but I still winced every so often because of the bruises I had. He apologized every time he saw me wince, but I told him that I was going to hurt quite a bit before I got better. He only sighed at that and started on the journey to wherever the hell we were going. I somehow managed to drift off to sleep, and I woke up to a woman who looked like an angel asking if I wanted any food or water. 

     "Water...please," I suggested and she nodded and went to get me a glass. I looked around the place I was in and it looked like a bedroom with some machines in it that were usually in hospitals. I noticed that there were a bunch of tubes hooked up to my arms, and then I noticed that my leg and my wrist were both in casts.  _ 'Good,' _ I thought,  _'I'll be able to heal from that.'_ I didn't know how I would heal from the rape, at least mentally and  emotionally . I knew I would heal  physically . Being honest, I thought that I was dead until I saw Spider-Man. 

     The lady, who could have been a nurse, came back with my water, and I thanked her as I took small sips of it. I  was parched and I wanted to gulp it down but I knew that doing that wouldn't help me any. The lady smiled at me and sat down next to me on the massive bed that I was in. "My name is Olivia. I am a private doctor here at Stark Industries. Spidey brought you in about an hour ago and he said you had been asleep the whole time he was carrying you. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions," she explained and I nodded. "Ask away," I replied.

     "Alright. First, what happened to you?" she asked and I sighed and coughed, putting my water down next to me. "I...was raped. And beaten...by my rapist. And before that, I  was slapped by my ex-boyfriend. I've had a  really shitty day," I explained, then added, " Sorry about the language." Olivia said that it was okay and that she dealt with the Avengers all the time, and they cussed up a storm. "So, are you alright with having a rape-kit done? It can help us find who did this," she asked, and I frowned. 

     "I know the man that raped me. But yes, I will do a rape-kit. I'm sure it could help anyway," I told her, picking up my water and taking sips from it again. She nodded and told me to lay down. I did as told and she administered the kit. She talked me through the entire process and I felt safer and more relaxed because she did so. After she  was done with the rape-kit, she went to process it and when she came back she helped me take a bath. I felt much better after that and I actually relaxed into the bed that I'd been in. The sheets had  been changed while I was taking a bath and that was a nice change. I had been disgusting and dirty before and now that I was clean, I knew I could start to recover. 

     Olivia talked to me about some tips for recovery and that I'd be staying here for a few more days to recoup. She also told me that she and Tony Stark would handle my case and legal fees. She assured me that they would put Vincent Zane behind bars for the rest of his life. She also assured me that Brett wouldn't ever bother me again. 

     I would have to  personally thank Spider-Man for saving me.


End file.
